Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi Dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~ / Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ~Oto no Kaori Yuku 15sai~
|length = |Last = Ikuta Erina no "Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Ikkai Kaigou ~Niigaki-san no Tanjoubi wo Katte ni Iwau Kai~" 1st Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai |Next = Morning Musume '14 Birthday Event 2014 "Ikuta Erina & Suzuki Kanon" }}Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~ / Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ~Oto no Kaori Yuku 15sai~ (新垣さんを応援する会 第二回会合～生田の誕生日だけど、やっぱり今日も新垣さんを応援する会～/鈴木香音バースデーイベント〜音の香りゆく15祭〜) is a fanclub-exclusive DVD by Ikuta Erina and Suzuki Kanon. It features the second annual Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai (and Ikuta's 16th birthday event) and Suzuki's 15th birthday event. The deadline to order the DVD was on October 25, 2013, and was released in December 2013. Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~ Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai Dai Nikai Kaigou ~Ikuta no ''' '''Tanjoubi dakedo, Yappari Kyou mo Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai~ (新垣さんを応援する会 第二回会合～生田の誕生日だけど、やっぱり今日も新垣さんを応援する会～) is the second annual Niigaki-san wo Ouen Suru Kai event hosted by Ikuta Erina, with guests Iikubo Haruna and Oda Sakura. It took place on July 7, 2013, Ikuta's 16th birthday. Setlist #MC1 #INDIGO BLUE LOVE #Koe #MC2 #MC3 - Special present #Yowamushi #Yuugure Sakusen Kaigi #Otome no Timing - Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura #MC4 #Onna ni Sachi Are #MC5 #LOVE Namida Iro - Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura #Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranukitoose! #Shanimuni Paradise Featured Members *Ikuta Erina (Celebrated Member) *Iikubo Haruna *Oda Sakura *Special Guest: Niigaki Risa Event Schedule Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ~Oto no Kaori Yuku 15sai~ Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ~Oto no Kaori Yuku 15sai~ (鈴木香音バースデーイベント～音の香りゆく15祭～; Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event ~15 Festivals of Proceeding the Sound of Auromas) is a fanclub event by Morning Musume 9th generation members Ikuta Erina and Suzuki Kanon and 10th generation member Sato Masaki. The event celebrates Suzuki Kanon's 15th birthday, as it was held on August 5, 2013. Setlist #''Performance Varies'' #*Yeah! Meccha Holiday - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki #*Yay! Aishitai - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki #MC - Game Corner #''Performance Varies'' #*Yumemiru Fifteen - Suzuki Kanon #*GOOD BYE Natsuo - Suzuki Kanon #Hatsukoi Cider - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki #Chu! Natsu Party - Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon, Sato Masaki *Ending Featured Members *Ikuta Erina *Suzuki Kanon (Celebrated Member) *Sato Masaki Event Schedule Digest File:DVD『新垣さんを応援する会 第二回会合～生田の誕生日だけど、やっぱり今日も新垣さんを応援する会～』 『鈴木香音バースデーイベント〜音の香りゆく15祭〜』 Audio File:Koe (Eripon) Ikuta Erina 16th Birthday Event|Koe - Ikuta] File:Yowamushi (Eripon) Ikuta Erina 16th Birthday Event|Yowamushi - Ikuta File:Shinnen dake wa tsuranukitoose (Ikuta,Iikubo,Oda) Ikuta Erina 16th Birthday Event|Shin'nen dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! - Ikuta, Iikubo, Oda File:Otome no Timing (Ikuta,Iikubo,Oda) Ikuta Erina 16th Birthday Event|Otome no Timing - Ikuta, Iikubo, Oda File:Shanimuni Paradise (Ikuta,Iikubo,Oda) Ikuta Erina 16th Birthday Event|Shanimuni Paradise - Ikuta, Iikubo, Oda Trivia *The event title for Suzuki Kanon's birthday event is written as a pun. "Oto no Kaori" (音の香り) uses the kanji for her name, "Kanon" (香音), while "15sai" is a pun for "15-years-old". *Ikuta Erina is the only member who is featured in both events. *The first show for Suzuki's birthday event was limited to women and students of either gender. *Most of the songs sung in the event were requested by fans via Hello! Project Fanclub. Requests began on June 10, 2013 and the deadline was on June 28, 2013. *All of the members that participated in Suzuki's birthday event have a type of green color as their member color. They call their trio Member Color Team GREEN。 (メンバーカラーTeam GREEN。). External Links ;Niigaki wo Ouen Suru Kai 2 *Announcement *Request songs for Chairman Ikuta to sing *Information about booking sales on the day of event, Second message *Event Goods *Message for those who participated in the event ;Suzuki Kanon Birthday Event *Announcement, Second announcement *Information about booking sales on day of event, Second message *Event Goods *Message for those who participated on the event Category:Fanclub-Exclusive DVDs Category:Birthday Events Category:9th Generation DVDs In Category:10th Generation DVDs In Category:11th Generation DVDs In Category:2013 DVDs